The Unknown Traveler
by AdventDrive
Summary: This takes place in The 13th Hierichical City of Kagasutchi. Kyomo, A 16-year old boy who was taken in and raised be surprisingly the great Kokonoe. The seithr in the air isn't normal and Hazama himself may be plotting something...well...Evil. This is Kyomo's great adventure in Kagasutchi!
1. Chapter 1: Kyomo

Hi my name is Smashguy101 and I like Blazblue...umm...enjoy...

Ragna: What the hell? What kind of introdusction was that!?

Me: What? I wanted to act simple and start!

Ragna: ...

Me: Ugh...You're such a downer. Why can't you ever be high-spirited for a whole day!

Ragna:...High-spirited? Tao's enough honestly.

Me: True...Anyway I've made fanfiction before but this would be my first Blazblue fanfiction made so...um...I hope you enjoy it...Yea...

Ragna: Someone's nervous

Me: Of course I am...I mean I'll say this now then later. I understand the story of Blazblue (Pretty sure I can memorize most key words like siethr and armagus well). My only problem with stuff like armagus and seithr is that I really don't know them fully...I know for instance Toa's hidden claws use the seithr in the air and such but I'm not that...well...I don't understand there meaning that well (Took me awhile to think about that).

Ragna: Too long of a sentence turn it down a notch.

Me: Ok Ragna just be quiet

Ragna: Whatever.

Me: Alrigh so prepare to be amazed...hopeful

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"ACHOO!" A sneeze could be heard in the alley.

"This air makes me feel sick...ugh..." he sniffed

He made a left turn and then stopped when he got out.

"Whatever...I should be happy..." he said as he breathed in and then yelled

"HELLO KAGASUTCHI!" he yelled as proudly as he could.

The 13th Herichial City Kagasutchi (Hope I spelled it right). It's more lively then it was back then, but there's still a lot of mischief (sorry but if I spell something wrong please correct me) to go around in order to make everyone worried.

His name is Kyomo

His last name is a mystery as he was taken in by the one and only great scientist of Sector Seven, Kokonoe, she took him in after Tager found him as a little boy on a sidewalk as it was raining.

"Umm...So Kokonoe what was it I was supposed to look for again..?" Kyomo said confused

"Ugh...You can't get any stupider then you already are." Kokonoe's voice echoed through his head.

"HEY..I'm not that stupid...I..guess" Kyomo said.

Kyomo, he wears a black leather jacket, Has a limiter on his wrist as a accesory, wears brownish colored jeans with black shoes with a white pattern on them.

"Alright this is the last time I'm telling you...you dummy" Kokonoe said with dissapointment.

"You're hear so I can check up on some data AND were also here to meet up with one of my agents." Kokonoe said.

"Agent?" Kyomo said

"Yeah...I'll give you her location later on, for now you can walk around and whatever." Kokonoe said before cutting off

"Wait Koko-...Nevermind..." Kyomo said scratching his head (anime sweat drop)

"Well...I guess I'm here...so may as well enjoy it!" Kyomo said happily

Kyomo walked thru the street of Kagasutchi, very crowded but easy to stay on track.

"Huh..." Kyomo said as he turned his head to the side and looked at a wall of wanted the poster.

He looked at all of them until he saw a very specific one. "Ragna...The Bloodedge..." Kyomo said very quietly.

Kyomo looked at it for awhile and finally looked away. "That name sounds...very perculiar...I wonder..." Kyomo said in his head. "Maybe I should-" before Kyomo could finish his sentence he bumped into a tall man with blonde hair and what seemed to "Knights of the Blue Flame" (Hopefully I'm right) NOL uniform.

"Gah...Watch where you're going you runt" he said

"Me?..Watch where YOU'RE going blondie." Kyomo said

The tall man was none other than himself, Jin Kisaragi.

"You want me to kill you on the spot you little brat?" Jin said violently

"This man...Their's something about him that makes me uneasy..." Kyomo said in his head

"What's the matter? Speak." Jin lashed violently at Kyomo

"Pfft. What's got your panties in a twist? All I did was bump into you." Kyomo said looking in a different direction. "Why you little..." Jin mumbled angirly. Jin took his hand off his sword and walked away quietly liked nothing happened. "Man...What's that guy's deal, Seriously? All I did was bump into the guy." Kyomo exclaimed.

Out of nowhere Kyomo is grabbed by the leg and turns his head around slowly.

"What...The...Hell...Is that...?" Kyomo says very frightened.

"Need...Food...If only...Good Guy...Were here...Ugh..." A voice said and suddenly stopped.

It was our favorite Kaka, Taokaka, Of course begging to be fed.

"Umm...What should I do..." Kyomo said unconfidentinally

Later on that day...

"THANK YOU BLACK MAN" Taokaka said very energetic

"Black man?" Kyomo said confused

"Black Man, Because you have black hair and a black...ummm..." Tao stopped right in the middle of her sentence.

"...Jacket.." Kyomo said

"YEAH Jyaket" Tao said

"Does she even know how to spell!?" Kyomo said in his mind

"Thank you for the meal Black Man meow!" Taokaka said before running off.

"HEY WAIT." Kyomo yelled. He dropped his had instantly in shame, "I didn't even get her name..." Kyomo said ashamed.

"Kyomo." Suddenly Kokonoe's voice was heard through Kyomo's head.

"WHOA!" Kyomo yelled surprised. "Don't do that all of a sudden...I swear I'm gonna get a heart attack one day." Kyomo exaggerated.

"Whatever anyways...You probably felt sick earlier because of the seithr in the air...It's looks as if something made it...well unstable in your mind of understanding." Kokonoe insulted. "Ummm yeah..." Kyomo said (gloomy lines). "Anyways you'll meet my agent at the Kagasutchi Museum. It's not far away and it should be easy to find alright." Kokonoe exclaimed. "Got it!" Kyomo said proudly as he walked over to the Kagasutchi Museum. He made it to the entrance and stood there.

"Here it is..." Kyomo said.

Kyomo opened the door and walked into the Kagasutchi Museum to meet this agent as Kokonoe says.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: Hmm...I think I did pretty good for my first chapter.

Ragna: I guess

Me: Oh and also one thing I do want to point out is I will say things like "(Anime sweat drop)" because well...I guess it adds more imagination to it.

Ragna: That sounds pretty lame

Me: Ragna...

Ragna: What!? I'm being honest! Also, I only appeared once on a wanted poster this chapter! I mean what the hell, I should've had more spotlight than that!?

Me: What? This is time for my OC to have spotlight. New characters should at least get more spotlight.

Ragna: W-Whatever.

Kyomo: It's ok Ragna we all have our hard time's~

Ragna: Shut the hell up...

Me: Anyways this is when I close out, Hope to see you guys in the next chapter probably this week or next week but that's all for now see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyomo and The Puppeteer

Me: I'm back with another story.

Ragna: Wow...That was quick o-o

Me: What? I'm hooked to my own story.

Ragna: Wonderful...So uhhh...

Me: ?

Ragna: When will I come in?

Me: Wait your turn Raggy

Ragna: Don't ever call me that...Ever...

Kyomo: It sounds pretty funny actually Raggy :3

Ragna: (death glares)

Me: WHOA! Chill out Ragna it's just a joke ^.^'

Ragna: Hmm...

Kyomo: Anyways chapter 2 of my wonderful adventure~

Me: Also I think its spelled Kagatsuchi...Thanks to me reading Demi's fanfic and seeing the name a few times.

Ragna: Don't worry it's hard saying there names for the first few times...Even spelling them out.

Me: I know...Anyways I'm ready so let's begin.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Blazblue characters (When I mean original I mean original I mean the cast of Blazblue characters tXhat aren't OC's) and weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyomo just entered the Kagatsuchi Museum in order to meet this agent Professor Kokonoe was talking about.

"Wow...This place is huge." Kyomo excintenly said.

He stopped at the middle of the museum which from the few you could see "Kagatsuchi Museum" and what seems to be a giant dinosaur skeleton. "Man this place looks awesome, we should come here some time when Kokonoe isn't working on some project or whatever." Kyomo said gracefully.

"So you must be Kyomo?" A voice said behind Kyomo.

Kyomo turned around and saw a girl who had brown ears, a fluffly but big squirrel tail, and a long black cloak that ran down to her knees.

"Umm...Are you the agent Professor Kokonoe was talking about?" Kyomo asked.

She nodded her head "Why yes I am...The one and only Makoto Nanaya!" Makoto said as she spun around and threw the cloak off in the air somewhere. Makoto was sparkling in a stance with a joyful face and on leg upward. Kyomo just scratched his head in confusion and finally said something to break the akward silence.

"Ok so...What is it?" Kyomo asked.

Makoto at first looked at Kyomo a little confused then a lightbulb popped up on her head. "Oh yea I completely forgot sorry." Makoto said trying to not embarass (If I spelled it wrong correct me...It's been awhile since I've seen the word on paper or anything so I completely forgot how to spell it) herself.

"Here you go." Makoto said grabbing something out the cloak and handing it over to Kyomo.

"Thanks." Kyomo replied.

"Anything for someone who's with Kokonoe." Makoto said pretty confidently.

"So...Ummm are you like Kokonoe...You know a beastkin (Is that how you say it?). Makoto looked at Kyomo shocked "You mean...You aren't a beastkin?" Makoto said. "I was pretty sure Kokonow got married or something." Makoto exclaimed. "Umm...I was found by Tager on a sidewalk on a rainy day...I guess I was abondoned..." Kyomo replied as his expression turned from happy to sad.

"Oh...I didn't know..." Makoto said astonished. There was silence for a little while until Makoto finally said something "Hey speaking of which, where is that big fella Tager anyway?" Makoto asked.

"Over here." A voice said behind Kyomo.

"Huh!?" Kyomo and Makoto said surprised.

Tager appeared behind Kyomo with his arms crossed and of course with the same straight face he always seems to have. "I was listening to you guys from below." Tager said.

"God Tager don't scare us like that." Makoto replied as she put her hand on her chest to catch some air.

"Hey Tager how's it been!" Kyomo said happily. Tager looked at Kyomo and looked back up as he put his hand's on his face and fixed his glasses.

"Good and you?" Tager replied.

"Awesome! Kagatsuchi looks so great and awesome, I wish I was here earlier in my life." Kyomo replied.

Out of nowhere they heard footsteps and the three of them looked in the direction of the footsteps and saw a man with blond hair, a yellow mask, purple cape, and white pants.

"W-What!? Relius Clover!" Tager said shocked as he looked at Relius.

"Relius...Clover...?" Kyomo mumbled to himself.

Makoto stepped back a little and looked at Relius and suddenly changed the expression of her face from cheerful to angry. Suddenly Kokonoe's voice could be heard from Kyomo and Tager.

"Relius...Clover!? What the hell is he doing here?" Kokonoe said shocked also by the sudden appearence.

"Well well...If it isn't the great Kokonoe and the Red Devil from Sector Seven." Relius said amused by the sight until he glared at Kyomo. "And you...Look like a fine specimen..." Relius exclaimed.

"W-What specimen!? You're gonna test on me?" Kyomo replied taking a few steps back.

"Ignis." Relius said as a pink puppet floating with it's hands together like how a maid would make a stance when about to be given orders. "I wanna play with this boy for a little..." Relius said like nothing mattered at all but Kyomo.

"Kyomo! I'm gonna teleport the Paku-Paku Hammer to you!" Kokonoe said as she typed on her keyboard to teleport the Paku-Paku Hammer to Kyomo.

It teleported in the sky and dropped into Kyomo's palms as he got in a fighting stance "Alright Relius Clover I'm gonna show that you're dealing with the wrong guy!" Kyomo said as he was about to charge at Relius.

Relius looked at the Paku-Paku Hammer and finally spoke "What is this...A Nox Nyctores?.." Relius said in confusion as Kokonow replied "Actually we at Sector Seven got some data on a few Nox Nyctores and decided to make some weapons...Or should I say prototype Nox Nyctores so it wouldn't seem like the NOL is all big, with these...I'm sure it's much better to fight." Relius paused for a moment and laughed "I see..." Relius said.

"YAAAAAAHHH" Kyomo yelled as he lunged toward Relius and Ignis. "Ignis show this boy what recklessness may get him to." Relius said as Ignis flew towards Kyomo about to attack with it's claws.

"PAKU-PAKU RUSH!" Kyomo said as black aura surrounded him and started spinning towards Ignis. Ignis was to slow to see the block or evade the attack and got sent flying backwards. Kyomo got out of spinning and was falling towards Relius as he was about to strike Relius with the hammer when he got closer.

"Ignis" Relius said before flipping off the platform he was on in order to evade getting smashed on the head with the Paku-Paku Hammer. Tager and Makoto lunged towards Relius when he landed "SLEDGE HAMMER!" Tager yelled as he was about to Relius with his fist of electricity. "COMET CANNON." Makoto yelled as she shot a blue orb at Relius and nearly avoided it with his cape.

"HEY I'M YOUR TARGET RELIUS." Kyomo yelled at Relius as he was about to jump off the platform and continue attacking Relius when he landed until Ignis slashed him on the back "GAH!" Kyomo yelled as he could feel so much pain from one slash from Ignis. Ignis then grabbed Kyomo as he was about to drop and threw him to the ground below "ARRGH..." Kyomo yelled out as he flipped over before crashing to the ground and landed on his feet instead.

"GAH" Tager screamed as Relius hit him a few times with these arm's and fist's coming out of his cloak and under Relius. Makoto charged at Relius until Ignis teleported infront of Makoto and smashed her to the ground. "GAAAA" Makoto screamed after getting impaled to the ground, Ignis was about to slash Makoto until Kyomo charged at Ignis.

"PAKU-PAKU STORM!" Kyomo said as a gust of wind blew from behind Kyomo and Relius and Ignis weren't able to move at all. "This...Power..." Relius mumbled.

"TAKE THIS YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Kyomo yelled as he wacked Ignis in the back and Ignis fell to the ground. Relius looked towards Kyomo's direction as Kyomo glared directly at Relius and started running towards Relius.

"Vol Tedo Ignis" Relius said as he snapped his fingers and Ignis istantly got up and charged at Kyomo with one arm out.

"BEHIND YOU!" Tager yelled at Kyomo. "Be quiet." Relius said as he turned to Tager a little bit and a metal arm grabbed Tager and slammed him to the ground "GAH" Tager screamed in pain after being slammed.

"Tager!" Kyomo yelled as he turned around and saw Ignis right infront of him as he was grabbed and put in a ball. "What the hell is this!?" Kyomo said confused but also frightened a little, Then out of nowhere Relius snaps his finger and the ball explodes as Ignis floats back.

"GUUUAHHH" Kyomo shouted as he dropped to the floor with a little bit of ash marks.

Relius walked up to Kyomo but before making it he saw Makoto running towards him and again Ignis teleported in front of Makoto and slashed her downward and Makoto feel instantly "GAAH" Makoto screamed as a little blood dripped out the slash.

"Y-You..." Kyomo said as he felt heavy and felt like he was about to pass out.

"You've only taken a slash, a throw, and a explosion and you already seem as if you're about to fall unconcious." Relius said a bit dissapointed. "Dammit..." Kyomo said as he started breathing heavily.

"Please become stronger...It's only interesting that way..." Relius said as he snapped his finger and Ignis dissapeared and walked away. "I really hate that guy..." Kokonoe finally spoke after the battle. "You'll be ok for now Kyomo...Just try not to get into another fight, those slash wounds on your back may not heal up quickly and also you're not that familiar with the Paku-Paku Hammer that well." Kokonoe explained.

"Yea...Ow...Hey Tager, Makoto you guys ok?" Kyomo yelled at them.

"A little..." Tager replied as he was stood up looking as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"Terrible." Makoto said as she sat on her bottom and rubbed her back.

Kokonoe then started talking to Tager only "Alright I want Kyomo and Makoto to go get healed up and I need you to contact me after that alright Tager." Kokonoe explained.

"Yes Kokonoe." Tager replied. Tager took a deep breath then finally spoke "You two are gonna heal up as I wait for you the clinic in Orient Town." Tager said.

"Orient Town?" Kyomo said surprised

Even though injured Kyomo and Makoto could still walk. "Ready?" Tager asked.

"Ready!" Kyomo and Makoto replied.

(Somewhere...)

"A fine specimen indeed..." Relius Clover spoke as he sat in a chair.

End of Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Wow...That was a lot of work...

Ragna: Tell me about it anyway I was gonne ask what's with he X's?

Me: there dividers I guess...So you know when the story starts and when it finishes I guess...

Ragna: I guess that's a decent explanation.

Kyomo: Finally some action :D...Even though I lost to Relius...

Me: Yep

Kyomo: But that Ignis was being a pain in the butt -3- kept getting in the way...

Me: What? It won't let you just attack Relius freely you know.

Kyomo: I know but wow that was tough...I wanna fight him again!

Ragna: How about when you're stronger...No offense you taken out by 2 moves...Because the throw didn't successfully work...But get stronger dude.

Kyomo: :'D

Me: Don't cry it's the truth but anyways that's all from me see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Kyomo and Jin

Me: It's official I hate Bullet players...

Ragna: Wow, your back and that's how you open up

Me: I hate Bullet

Ragna: Uhh...Are you even listening to me?

Me: Bullet...

Kyomo: It's official he's going insane

Tager: He was a good soul

Makoto: He'll be remembered.

Kokonoe: I wonder...

Me: I CAN HERE YOU TALKING BEHIND MY BLACK ;-;

Everyone but Me: *laughs*

Me: Ugh. You guys suck were starting the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Litchi Faye-Ling. The nurse who works in Orient Town, but today she's had over 50 patients and she's in the kitchen sleeping on the table.

"So...Tired..." Litchi says weakly, she looks at the door and know one is there so she sighs in relief and puts her head back down.

That was until then her roof bursted open.

"WHAT THE!?" Litchi yelled startled and ran to the front room where the roof was bursted open.

It was none other than Tager with Makoto and Kyomo on his shoulders.

"Oops." Tager apoligize

"This is a clinic...Where's the medicine?" Kyomo said confused as he looked around.

"The medicine is in another room...And...I HAVE A FRONT DOOR FOR A REASON TAGER!" Litchi yelled at Tager.

"Sorry...We were supposed to land in front of door but I ran out of fuel." Tager apoligized.

Litchi looked as Kyomo with a confused look "Who's this young lad?" Litchi asked

"Oh this boy, his name is Kyomo. Kokonoe decided to take him in after finding him as a baby on the sidewalk on a rainy day." Tager exclaimed.

"So she does have a heart..." Litchi mumbled to herself.

"Hm?" Tager said

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." Litchi said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Tager followed and told Litchi that Kokonoe actually wanted for speak to Litchi for awhile as for Kyomo and Makoto were left in the room in a broken roof.

"I'm gonna go take a walk for a little while." Kyomo said as he walked out the clinic.

Makoto just decided to go to the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Wow can this place be anymore crowded." Kyomo said as a bunch of people walking and few running going left or right. He was heading towards one part of the city where it woesn't as crowded but people would usually go with ther boy/girlfriend to see the view "Wow...Talk about a great view!" Kyomo said as he was walking but that was then he bumped into somebody.

"Ow"

"Gah"

They both landed on their backs.

"Deja vu much..." Kyomo said as he rubbed his back, he opened his eye and was stunned at what he saw, it was none other than the Grim Reaper himself Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Y-Y-Y-Yo..ur..." Kyomo studdered continuosly.

"Watch where you're going kid." Ragna said

Taokaka was right behind him as she looked at Kyomo.

"Hey it's Black Man!" Taokaka said.

"You know this guy Tao?" Ragna asked.

Kyomo say Tao and then looked back at Ragna "Black Man...I'm not Black...I'm mixed skin.." Kyomo said. (No he's not Spanish or anything just a mixed skin color.)

"She means your black jacket you're wearing dumbass" Ragna exclaimed.

"Oh...and hey I'm not dumb!" Kyomo replied.

Ragna started laughing after hearing that.

"What's so funny good guy?" Taokaka said

"The look on his face when he said that Hahahaha.." Ragna replied as he still kept laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY" Kyomo replied as he finally stood up.

The 3 of them stood there laughing for awhile until Taokaka stopped and said something

"Huh?" Taokaka said as she turned around.

"What's up Tao?" Ragna said as he looked at Tao who was looking the other direction.

"Well Well Well if it isn't my brother." A voice was heard in the darkness.

"Shit. At a time like this." Ragna said as he pulled out his sword.

"That voice sounds awfully..."Kyomo said.

Finally, Jin walked out the dark corner of the building and then stood there with his *Time to kill brother* face.

"Oh great it's this moron..." Kyomo said dissapointed.

"That was when Jin looked at Kyomo and replied "Wh-What the this brat again!?" He looked at Kyomo angered then looked back at Ragna "Long time no see brother" Jin said.

"Hmmmmm..." Kyomo summoned the Paku-Paku and then charged towards Jin hitting him in the face with the hammer launching him the another building.

"Wow...I was right about to say something back to him." Ragna said with a surprised look on his face.

"That was cool Black Man!" Taokaka said waving her hands around.

Jin got out the ruble and drew his sword and pointed it at Kyomo "Little runt now you're asking to to DIE!" Jin said when he dashed at Kyomo until Ragna got in the way.

"Huh!? Get out the w-" Jin said before getting interrupted.

"HELL'S-" Ragna said punching Jin with dark energy. "FANG!" Finishing it off with dark energy coming from the ground and hitting Jin in the air.

"ICE ARROW!" Jin said as he shot the Ice Arrow at Kyomo.

"PAKU-PAKU DEFLECT" Kyomo yelled and the Ice Arrow shattered.

"PAKU-PAKU GROW!" Kyomo yelled as the Hammer got bigger and bigger.

"What the hell!?" Jin said with a surprised look on his face.

"PAKU-PAKU SLAAAAAMM" Kyomo yelled as he slammed Jin into the ground with the hammer and finished it off. Jin's body was covered in black smoke. "GADGET RIFT!" Kyomo yelled as Jin was put into a black ball covered with gears, the gears then closed in on Jin as they started grinding on him, then released as Jin was falling Kyomo ran up the Jin whacked him with his hammer leaving Jin unconcious.

"Umm...Overkill much?" Ragna said

"Heh heh...My fualt I get kinda ruthless when I'm angry." Kyomo said smiling scratching the back of his head.

"Well...Leave him here I'm sure someone from the NOL will find him." Ragna replied.

"NOL..." Kyomo mumbled to himself.

Kyomo lead them to the clinic to stay for awhile.

"I'm back." Kyomo said.

Tager went to go see Kyomo but he was about to say something until he saw Ragna.

"The Grim Reaper..." Tager said

"Red Devil..." Ragna said.

"Ummm I'm not sure what's going on here but it probably means I should leave it to them..." Kyomo said as he walked back outside.

(In the open space where they fought Jin.)

Noel Vermillion was walking through the alleys until she saw a body in a open space. She looked closely and then shouted "Major Jin Kisaragi!"

He layed there with a little blood coming out his mouth, had a little dirt on jis clothing but wasn't seriously injured.

"I need to find a doctor." Noel said as she picked up Jin. "Why...Are...You...So Heavy...Ahhhhh..." Noel said as she was unbalanced a few times.

(In the NOL)

"Oh well look who's back." Said the figure.

"That boy..." Reluis Clover said.

"What about him?" Replied the person.

"Oh he's really something special.." Relius replied. "As I was observing him I was honestly surprised at the data I got." Relius exclaimed.

"Hmm...I guess I'll go and meet this boy." The person said as he put on his hat.

Hazama. Walked out the dark and showed himself in the light.

"Oh yes please do Hazama I may need more analysis on him, Oh and one more thing bring him here when you're done" Relius replied.

"Sure whatever Colonel" Hazama said as he jumped out the window.

Relius looked at a screen for awhile before finally speaking. "A fine specimen indeed..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Done

Jin:...

Kyomo: Don't be such a downer because you suck.

Jin:...Hmmmm...

Tager: He just wasn't ready for our prototype Nox Nyctores.

Jin:...

Makoto: Man and I thought you'd put up a better fight...

Jin:HMMMMMMM...

Ragna: Dissapointing.

Jin:...

Kokonoe: I wonder If I could experiment on him...

Jin:...HMMMMMMMMMMM...

Noel: Don't pick on Major Kisaragi he tried his best _

Ragna: Of course you'd protect him Noel.

Makoto: Noellers he really did suck.

Noel: H-Hos could you say M-Makoto q-q

Jin: ARTIC DUNGEON!


	4. Chapter 4: Kyomo and Hazama

Me: Well it's been a few weeks since I've done a story and now I'm back in gear.

Ragna: Took you long enough.

Me: Well sorry I have a life, thank you very much.

Ragna: Whatever

Me: Plus, I finally finished ChronoPhantasma's story.

Ragna: Took you this long...

Me: What? Somedays I just didn't want to finish it o3o

Ragna: Yeaaa...

Me: Uhh..

Ragna: ?

Me: Where is everyone?

Ragna: I don't know where they went...

Me: Where'd they go!?

Ragna: I just said I don't know...

Me: Ugh. You're not helping.

Ragna: WHAT? You think I know where they went!?

Me: Umm yea be-...

Ragna: What?

Me: Forget it let's start the chapter...

Ragna: My thought from the beggining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night. Kagasutchi was less noisy at night which made it easier for sleeping...well when a fight isn't happening and everyone get's into a circle yelling FIGHT! FIGHT! Blah blah yea that stuff.

Kyomo's POV

I just slept in the main room of the clinic where the door is since I love sleeping on couches. They're so soft and comfy and easy to rest on! (Get the reference?) It's quiet for once at night...Oh I probably haven't told you but it goes like this.

Back when I was with Kokonoe who simply refuses to let me call her "Mom." I mean...I don't know who my real parents are the least she could let me call her Mom since she's technically the one who found me.

Oh well back to the topic.

Back when I was at Sector Seven literally every night Kokonoe and Tager would be working on something.

Sometimes, they were working on it quietly which was good. Sometimes, it was very noisy and I couldn't sleep. Sometimes, it was a bit quiet then I hear yelling, explosions, and smoke that just smells irritating.

That's basically every night at Sector Seven when you're with Kokonoe...

It's about 3:00AM and I really can't go to sleep.

I get off the couch and walk outside. There's a few people outside but not a lot.

It's a little cold but I think I'll be ok since I'm wearing my leather jacket.

I start to walk off somewhere and to be honest I think I'm lost, but that doesn't matter since I think I'll be able to find my way back easily.

I'm walking down a black alley and then suddenly bump into someone...OK seriosly I keep bumping into people this'll probably be an ongoing habit.

"Ow. Again, with the bumping." I said as I held my head.

"Watch where you're going brat!" The guy replied.

"Me? More like you." I replied.

"Oh you're so gonna get it now." The thug said as he raised his fist. As he raised his fist it was suddenly stopped.

"I won't let you do that to the child!" I hear come from behind the thug.

"What The?" The thug turns around to only see a buffy man with a scar on his face.

"O-OH CRAP IT'S YOU...G-GET OFF ME!" The thug starts screaming and yelling.

"C-Calm down..." He says trying to hold him back.

I just stood there watching this happen. It's pretty amusing.

"GET OFF ME PEDOPHILE!?" The thug then yells.

"W-WHAT I AM NO PEDOPHILE!" The man behind him yells. Then finally the man's fist turned on fire and punched the thug in the back.

"GAH!" The thug yells and falls on the floor.

"Heh." I say as I just smirk.

"Hmm. I don't think I've seen you around these parts, who are you?" The man questioned.

"Oh I'm Kyomo, you?" I replied.

"I am none other than the great ninja of Ikaruga for I am Bang Shishigami!" He says doing a weird pose.

"Umm alright...I was just leaving.." I say as I start to walk off.

"Well stay safe young one! I'll help you whenever you're in need of assistance!" Bang said before dissapearing.

After that little mess I end up in a middle of a park. No one's around but the fountain still running so I guess it was kinda quiet, but I can't get this feeling like someone's watching me...

A sweat drop appears around my forehead. "What's this weird feeling..." I say to myself.

I turn around and see no one there, I turned back forward and stood there for a second until speaking.

"A-Alright...W-Who's there..." I say as I keep mumbling.

Why do I feel scared suddenly!? My body keeps shaking then I hear a voice in the background.

"What's the matter Kyo? You seem to be shaking with fear." I hear a voice say.

"I'm not scared...It's..." I stopped after that, I was starting to sweat like crazy now.

"Not scared? You're shaking and you're sweating so...I think you're scared." It says.

"Argh. SHOW YOURSELF!" I yell loudly as I was now starting to get angry.

I see a man with green hair, hat, and wearing a tuxedo.

"You happy now?" He replied.

"W-Who...A-A-Are you!"" I ask.

"I'm Hazama from Intelligence." He replies as he takes off his hat and puts it back on.

"Intelligence...NOL? What do you want with me NOL scum?" I reply.

"Well that's not nice, I'm just hear for a little...test." Hazama says as he begins so laugh.

I summon the Paku-Paku and get into a fighting stance. "I'll beat you up!" I yell.

"Oh Sector Sevens failed attempt at a fake Nox Nyctores. Why don't use a real Nox Nyctores boy." Hazama says as he looks at me.

"SHUT UP!" I reply as I lung at Hazama with my Paku-Paku Hammer about to strike.

He dodges it and kicks Kyomo in the face. Kyomo lands on the grounds and rolls over to get back up.

Hazama rushes towards Kyomo sending a Ouroborous at him.

"Paku-Paku Inhale!" Kyomo yells as the Hammer suddenly sucks the Ouroborous into it and glows a green color.

"Hmm?" Hazama says as he stops.

"PAKU-PAKU CANNON!" Kyomo yells as the Paku-Paku Hammer changes into a cannon.

"RENEVOUSE!" Kyomo yells as a green electrical line shots out of it hitting Hazama.

"The hell? I could barely...!?" Hazama says before getting whacked in the face with the Paku-Paku Hammer.

"PAKU-PAKU ENLARGE!" The Paku-Paku Hammer gets bigger and Kyomo slams it on Hazama.

"BOOOOOOOM!" The giant noise could be heard from the Kaka Village.

"..." Kyomo stood their after reducing the size of the Paku-Paku Hammer.

All of a sudden a green light burst out the ground and sent Kyomo flying back a few feet.

"WHOA!" Kyomo said after hitting the ground.

The light started calming down and a voice spoke.

"Alright brat...NOW YOU'VE REALLY PISSED ME OFF!" Terumi yells at Kyomo and then appears infront of Kyomo.

"Huh!?" Kyomo said as his eyes got smaller and he couldn't move.

Terumi then kicked him in the gut as hard as he could.

"GAUH!" Kyomo said as a little blood spit out of his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I would kill right now but...You barely put up a good fight...Oh well." Terumi says as laughs wickedly.

"I won't...L-Lose..."Kyomo said as he tried to get up.

"Oh boy, you bugs never stop crawling around do you." Terumi said as he looked at Kyomo for awhile.

"Oh well you're coming with me brat." Terumi said.

"Huh!?" Kyomo said confused.

Terumi suddenly kicked both of his arms and Kyomo feel right back to the ground but before Kyomo could get up Terumi stopped on his head.

"Let's see how you like this PUNK!" Terumi said before stomping on him multiple times.

"GAH! GUU! GUAH! GUUH!" Kyomo grunted as he was helpless and couldn't do anything.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi laughed as he kept stomping on Kyomo then suddenly lifted him in the air and kicked in the gut with a green wave of energy following.

"GUAH!" Kyomo grunted as he hit a tree and fell down. The Paku-Paku Hammer dissapeared and Kyomo was unconcious with a little blood coming out of his mouth.

Terumi then picked him up and made another hat appear and put it back on.

"Time to go~" Hazama said as he walked back to the NOL.

(Somewhere else)

"The boy should've escaped when he had the chance." A lady said as she was looking into a flower.

"What do you want to do about my lady?" A man said.

"...Looks like I'll have to get him then." The lady replied.

"Before I take my leave please have the tea ready when were back." The lady asked.

"Were?" The man said.

"Yes. I'm bringing him over hear. I think I should tell him what's going on..." The lady replied.

"Okay have a safe trip Miss Rachel." The man said.

"I will Valkenhayn, It shouldn't take long." Rachel said before dissapearing.

End of Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: There we go

Ragna: Where the hell was I?

Me: Were you not paying attention? IT'S 3 AM WHICH MEANS YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ASLEEP AT LEAST UNTIL 6 or something.

Ragna: I knew that...

Me: Of course you did...

Ragna: I did...

Me: Whatever, Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.

Ragna: Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyomo's Return

I'M ALIVE I'M ALIVE DON'T PANIC!

Me: Ok I can actually explain why I've been gone for so long so please bear with me.

Well for one school is getting in the way and since I'm in Marching Band I have to stay afterschool for that on 2 certain days, and last since most of us know the new Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS came out recently I've been playing a bunch of that with my friends.

Me: There ya go. That's really what's been happening recently.

Ragna: Seems reasonale I guess.

Me: Anyways I wanna get to the story right away so...SHOWTIME!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could smell the scent of the blood.

"He sure is a fine specimen..."

"Indeed..."

Kyomo's POV

My eyes start to open slowly. As I'm opening up my eyes I feel a surge of pain go through my body.

"Gah!" Kyomo growled.

I opened one eye seeing that I was locked on some type of wall. "Where am I...?" Kyomo asked.

"Oh well look who's awake!" A voice said in the distance.

"Who's there?" Kyomo questioned.

A man with green hair and looking like a gentleman (idk...) came out the shadows and it appeared to be that Hazama guy from earlier.

"YOU!" Kyomo yelled angirly. As he yelled he also hurt himself even more "Gah!" Kyomo growled

"Oh man I wouldn't do that if I were you...Mister Relius would not like it if you were to bleed out." Hazama exclaimed.

"Bleed out...?" Kyomo said confused.

"Yes moron, Mister Relius stabbed you multiple times for some tests. So I suggest you don't squirm like a worm much." Hazama replied.

*"Where's Paku-Paku..?"* Kyomo said in his mind.

It was by then that Relius walked in the room.

"Grrrr..." Kyomo growled.

"Oh well hello there." Colonel Relius said. "I must say you're a fine specimen..." Relius said.

"What do you want from me creep?" Kyomo asked in anger.

"Oh well...you see..." Relius stopped midsentnce before continuing. "Theirs something about you that makes you...well...special." Relius exclaimed.

"Special?" Kyomo wondered.

"Yes...and your hammer is also very special indeed" Relius said before laughing.

"Kyomo got angry and tried moving but since he was stuck to a wall and he had a buch of wounds it just hurt to move even once.

"Damn..." Kyomo said as he lowered his head.

All could think about is how useless, and weak he is at the moment. He also had the feeling he was going to die if he didn't do something.

"DAMMIT!" Kyomo screamed as loud as he could, as he started bleeding out more.

Hazama looked at Kyomo and walked towards him. "What the hell are you screaming about!?" Hazama said as he kicked Kyomo in the gut.

"GAH!" Kyomo screamed as a little blood came out his mouth.

"Heh. Stay quiet you little shit." Hazama said as he walked out the room.

It was just silent now.

Kyomo laid on the wall in silence as he started getting frusterated.

He could feel himself getting tense and wanting to do something but he couldn't.

"Why am I so weak..." Kyomo mumbled before seeming as if he passed out.

"Hmm...Poor soul..." A girl floating above him said wearing a long black-redish colored dress, an umbrella, blond hair with two ponytails.

It was Rachel Alucard of the Alucard family.

Kyomo didn't know who it was since he passed out but was teleported off of the wall and taken somewhere else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DESTINATION: Alucard Mansion

Kyomo woke up as he found himself on a couch and looked around for a little bit before rubbing his eyes.

"Where in the..." Kyomo said.

"Welcome to the Alucard Mansion sir Kyomo" A man wearing black and looked very old said.

"WOAH!" Kyomo jumped off the couch and glanced at him.

"Oh my apoligies I didn't even introduce myself I'm Valkenhayn (I have a feeling I spelled it wrong but ok) R. Hellsing." Valkenhayn said.

"Oh...So that means...We are..." Kyomo stopped midsentence.

"In the Alucard Mansion." Valkenhayn replied.

"Wait..." Kyomo looked down and raised his shirt up.

His whole stomach wrapped in bandages and it seemed as if the wounds still weren't fully closed.

"Looks like you're awake now." Rachel said as she walked towards Kyomo.

"Uhh...You must be Rachel Alucard?" Kyomo asked.

"Why yes I am indeed." Rachel replied.

"So were you the one who saved me?" Kyomo asked another question.

"Yes. I couldn't just leave you there in a state like that." Rachel replied. "But you can thank Valkenhayn for the bandages." Rachel also said.

"Oh yea I almost forgot." Rachel said as she waved her arm around in the air.

"Here." Rachel said as the Paku-Paku hammer appeared right in front of him.

"Whoa!" Kyomo said shocked.

"Hmph. Anyways I do want to tell something before you leave." Rachel said.

"Hm?" Kyomo replied.

"You cannot battle Relius or Yukki Terumi in the state you are in now. They're to strong for you and you still have a lot to learn about the Paku-Paku hammer. Other than that, you must get stronger." Rachel exclaimed.

Kyomo nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh and tell Kokonoe that I said hi, I can't do it myself because I'm busy at the moment." Rachel said before a blast of roses surrounded Kyomo.

"W-Whoaaaaaaaa!" Kyomo screamed as he was picked up from the ground and suddenly dropped out of the sphere of roses he was in. He was all of a sudden back in Orient Town.

"WHAAAAAAA" Kyomo screamed before he knew it he was caught by somebody.

"Huh?" Kyomo said as he opened one eye to see who it was.

"We've been looking all over for you, you know." Tager said as he landed in a plaza.

"Uhh...Well it's a long story I guess." Kyomo said.

*Back in Litchi's clinic.*

Kyomo told Kokonoe and Tager all what happened to him before he got back.

"Well luckily that bitch Relius didn't get everything about the Paku-Paku hammer...Or that would've been trouble." Kokonoe said as she took another one of her lollipops and put it in her mouth.

"I wouldn't be surpirised that Racel came by to save you." Tager replied.

"Well at least she didn't do anything funny to him...Other than smelling like roses..." Konoe said as she glared at Kyomo.

"W-What!?" Kyomo replied as a sweatdrop appeared by his head.

Kokonoe sighed before responding. "Well at least your safe kid. I don't want anything bad to happen to you alright." Kokonoe said as she pat Kyomo's head.

"Yea got it!" Kyomo replied with a little smile.

*later that night in Orient Town*

It was night time and it was time when most people were outside in Orient Town.

In one back alley of Orient Town theirs something strange going on.

Jin was in the alley couching up a massive amount of blood. "Guh...How...Dare..You..." Jin said as he fell to the ground unconcious.

"Heh...Trying to fight me while you're still injured. Can't believe the NOL made you a major." The unkown figure said.

The Unkown figure looked towards the crowded people of Orient Town.

"Sorry but Ragna the Bloodedge is mine...and so is that Paku-Paku Hammer boy too." The unkown figure said as he started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ok it may be a little short guys but I'll hopefully be in the right mind set in the next chapter.

Ragna: Well I think it's good for a little "I was gone for a little so here ya go" chapter.

Me: Well guess, other than that things are starting to spice up real soon!

Ragna: So stay tuned for more!

Me: See ya guys next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Bang Vs

I'M ALIVE!

I'M ALIVE!

I'M ALIVE!

Ragna: Ummm...

Me: I'm sorry guys I've been absent for like...months.

Ragna: Basically

Me: That's my fault, there's been school, hanging with friends just no time to work on the story so I'm deeply sorry and I'll make sure I catch up with another fanfiction cause I missed like 2 chapters of it.

Ragna: Heh you kept me waiting and because of that I'm the leader of this story from now on.

Me: What? I never said you could Ragna, I'm the creator you...whitehead...ehhh...

Ragna: Even a 4-year old could tell you that was just bad.

Me: I know...

Ragna: Whatever enough of that let's get the story ready k?

Me: Yea...Alright enjoy I guess...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Chapter...

Bang Shishigami was chasing after some faded figure in the alley's of Orient Town...

Bang: Stop running and fight you coward!

?: ...

Bang: The silent type huh...Well than I can deal with that!

Bang leaped in the air and threw one of his shurikens at the figure but the figure dodged all of them quickly and dissapeared after turning into another alleyway.

Bang was shocked and scanned the area.

Bang: B-but where did he go...I could've sworn he went this way.

Suddenly Bang got kicked from behind but quickly stopped himself from hitting the ground by rolling instead.

Bang: But how!?

?: What pathetic hero you are...I knew your pathetic subordinates were just telling lies about how "powerful" you are.

Bang: Huh!? What did you do to my subordanates?

?: I just had a litle fun with them earlier while you were off doing your own thing.

? Smirked as he began to laugh wildy. Bang now angry started to rush at the mysterious person.

Bang: YOU'RE FINISHED!

The mysterious person grabbed Bangs fist in the middle of the punch and held it tight as he applied more pressure to it.

Bang: GAAHH...M..Y...FIST...

The mysterious figure was crushing Bangs fist as Bang dropped to his knee's feeling powerless.

?: You finished yet?

Bang lifted his other arm and grabbed his arm as he started to lift himself up. Bang's expression on his face changed from fearful to furious.

Bang: I...won't let you...WIIIIIN!

Bang was able to release him fist from the mysterious person's grasp, Bang's other fist then lit into flames and swung his fist into the mysterious person's face.

Bang: "BUUUUUUUURN!"

Bang's fist hit the mysterious person's face and he went flying towards a building and crashed through it.

Bang started panting for a little then looked at the hole in the building where he launched the mysterious figure into.

Bang: I know you aren't finished hehe...

Bang was sweating and was panting uncontrollably.

?: Heh...Ouch...Looks like I should've never underestimated you...But if that's all you got then I'm honestly dissapointed.

Bang got into battle position ignoring that he was exhausted.

?: But now it's my turn...

The mysterious person finally took off his cloak and threw it into the alley.

Bang was shocked at the person he was looking at.

Bang: Y..You!? But why!?

The mysterious figure had white hair, yellow eyes, black t-shirt, red fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, and wore black boots.

His name was Yuga Zwoulf. Yuga laughed uncontrollably before speaking.

Yuga: Long time no see Bang Shishigami.

Bang: Why are you here!? Explain youself!

Yuga paced around back and forth before explaining himself to Bang.

Yuga: Well you see here ...You've been getting kinda popular with some of the children and I came back here to Orient Town cause I have some business with a certain nurse...

Yuga smirked as he looked back towards Bang

Bang: NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU TOWARDS MISS LITCHI!

Bang than dissapeared and reappeared behind Yuga about to attack him.

Yuga: You've always been to obvious...

Yuga sidestepped before getting hit and grabbed Bang's arm and kicked it as it made a crunch sound.

Bang: GAAAAH!

Yuga's fist than formed electricity around it and he tapped Bang's back.

Yuga: You were fun to play with Bang but it was nice seeing you again after so many years.

A ton of electricity surged through Bang's body and Yuga applied more throughout.

Bang: GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuga stopped as he looked down at Bang who was on his knee's bleeding from the mouth. Bang's vision was getting blurry and was starting to feel dizzy.

Bang: I...won't...let...you...

Bang feel to the ground unconcious. Yuga than started to laugh maniacally.

Yuga: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE WEAK AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE!

Yuga than kicked Bang's body off the building and his limp body hit the garbage cans below before rolling out of the mess.

Yuga: Now...To get these wounds healed and I know where...HAHAHAHAHA!

End of Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: It felt short but I just came back and I need to read where I left off cause ithe other chapters are not in my documents anymore and it's me or my grammar felt weird or I did the dialouge differently than before...

Ragna: I think you did it differently than you always do...

Me: Well shit...That's my fault...Oh well next chapter it'll be back to my regular format I guess

Ragna: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Me: Yea sorry for the absense and I'll make sure to be more frequent with chapters!

Me and Ragna: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Kyomo vs Yuga - Rebel 1

Jesus Christ if I'm gonna give for a long time I should really update everyone but hey everyone and I deeply apologize about my long absence.

The recent BlazBlue Chrono phantasma extend came out about a week ago and I've been playing that actually, I haven't tried Celica or Lamba yet but after I'm fine with story or get bored with story then I'll see how they play.

Anyways finally a new chapter! Hooray! Ragna's not here at the moment but he'll be back.

Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another day in Orient Town with Tager and Kokonoe. These past few days I can't stop thinking about for some reason, There's that Bang guy... Then Hazama? But... It didn't feel like right when I fought him after his hat came off and well... Defeated me...

Rachel saved me from that Relius guy which I'm thankful for. I want to get stronger. I keep repeating in my head.

There has to be more about the Paku-Paku Hammer, Kokonoe said it's a replicated Nox Nyctores and I think we can believe that but it must have a secret "power".

"Hey Kokonoe..." Kyomo asks.

"Hmm? What is it Kyomo?" Kokonoe replies.

"I-Is there like a...like a secret power to the Paku-Paku Hammer?" Kyomo questions.

Kokonoe takes her Silvervine candy out her mouth and exclaims. "Well how can I put this... You... You aren't ready to handle its full potential yet, sorry to break it to ya kid but your just to damn weak."

"Ouch..." Kyomo mutters

"Don't let it get to ya Kyomo, the time will come." Tager replies.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone around the area here's yelling from a strange man.

"I-It's Bang!" The man yells.

"Bang... BANG!" Kyomo says surprisingly.

Kyomo jumps off Tager to go towards the man and look where he points at.

Bang was a bloody mess in the alley lying unconscious.

"I'll take him to Miss Litchi!" Kyomo says as he picks up Bangs heavy body and heads back to the clinic.

"Kokonoe, Tager, I'll get Bang healed up you guys continue on your shopping trip I guess." Kyomo says before he runs off to the clinic.

"Whatever." Kokonoe sighs before her and Tager continue on their "shopping trip".

\- Orient Town Clinic

"Miss Litchi!" Kyomo yells as he enters the clinic.

Miss Litchi comes out the kitchen to see Kyomo carrying a very beat up Bang.

"Oh my god! Bang! What happened to him!?" Litchi asks worryingly.

They go over to one of the beds in the clinic and carefully place Bang down.

"I'm not sure, some guy found him on the street like this so I picked him up and took him here.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Huh?" Kyomo and Litchi turn their heads towards the door.

"May I... Come in?" A voice says quietly.

"Uhh yes." Litchi replies.

A man in a brown cloak walks in with a hood covering half of his face.

"Have you seen Ragna the Bloodedge?" The man asks.

"What!?" Litchi replies.

"Yea so what? I helped him out." Kyomo replied.

The strange man laughs to himself until speaking again. "Oh so that's make you an enemy...WIELDER OF THE PAKU-PAKU HAMMER!"

"WHA...HOW DID YOU!?" Kyomo asks.

The man was already behind Kyomo before he finished speaking.

"Gwaaar!" Kyomo screams as he gets launched out the clinic.

Litchi unnoticed by the man walks quietly to another room.

"Gah...What the hell?" Kyomo questions as he gets up.

"You must be Kyomo. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man says as he takes the cloak off.

"I'm Yuga. The one who defeated Bang Shishigami." Yuga says proudly.

"You...You!" Kyomo repeats to himself until summoning the Paku-Paku Hammer in a fit of rage.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YES! Let's get this party started!" Yuga yells to himself.

"You better not dissapoint me like that pushover Bang and weakling Jin!" He says before charging at Kyomo.

"Jin!?" Kyomo mutters to himself as he dodges the attack.

Kyomo begins running away from Yuga as he constantly teases him and throws small knives at Kyomo.

"DAMMIT...Kokonoe told me not too get into a fight with anyone else until she's able to get the Paku- Paku Hammer back into full gear." Kyomo says to himself in his mind.

"STOP RUNNING!" Yuga screams at a shock of electricity from Yuga hits Kyomo in the leg.

"Shit!" Kyomo mutters as he trips.

"Ugh. This is boring. How about you stop being such a pussy and face me twerp." Yuga says swinging the knife around.

Kyomo gets up and turns around as he points his hammer toward Yuga.

"Alright, I've had enough. Let's go punk." Kyomo threatens.

Yuga just wickedly smiles.

"Paku-Pake Assault!" Kyomo yells as he glows a red aura for a split second.

(DING DING MY TURN! Your author Advent here to tell you about Paku-Paku Assault. It raises his speed and attack power by a little. That's all!)

"Electric Bowie!" Yuga yells as he throws a huge knife at Kyomo.

Kyomo deflects it with his hammer, but he notices he says Yuga already in front of him about to deliver a blow.

Kyomo tries to block it but gets knocked to a side of a building.

"Ghaaa!" Kyomo screams in pain.

Yuga walks slowly towards the ruble in which Kyomo lied in.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Kyomo constantly said to himself in his mind.

"Get your act together dumbass!" Kyomo says threatening himself.

Yuga throws 3 more at Kyomo.

"Paku-Paku Shield!" Kyomo commanded as it turned into a shield deflecting the knives.

"Boooooring." Yuga says to himself.

Kyomo then slams the ground with the hammer.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't tell me you thought I was gonna run up you and punch you again." Yuga exclaims.

"Extend!" Kyomo commands.

The Hammer extends hitting and tripping Yuga.

"Wha!" Yuga says surprised.

Kyomo lifts up the hammer as Yuga gets hit by the pole of the hammer causing him to get thrown to a building.

"Alright. Just gotta keep it up!" Kyomo says eencouraging himself.

"Heh I wasn't expecting that from a kid like him, guess he'll satisfy me!" Yuga says rubbing the debris off of him.

"HYAAAAA!"

"!" Yuga looks uupward to see Kyomo swing his hammer at him barely hitting him as he blocked in time.

"Guah!" Yuga mumbles as he gets kicked in the stomach.

Yuga takes a leap backward to catch his breathe but gets knocked sideways as Kyomo whacks him with his hammer.

"Graaa!"

"I'm not done yet!" Kyomo says as the Paku-Paku Hammer transforms again.

Both ends on the part of the Hammer grow a little larger.

"SLAMMIN!" Kyomo yells as he slams the ground with his ccannon forming cracks blasting red energy at Yuga.

"GHAAAA!" Yuga screams as he gets launched backwards.

Yuga gets up whipping a little blood from his mouth.

"HA! So you aren't a pushover...Then that means I won't need to hold back!" Yuga exclaims.

Yuga then starts glowing a mysterious aura.

Kyomo gets into a stance preparing for what's about to happen.

Yuga screams. "Gain Art! MAXIMUS!"

End of Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how was it?

For a return chapter you guys deserved it, but again deeply apologize about my long absence.

Since it is Summer I'm more free to work on the fan fiction :D but next week I'm going to Williamsburg for a vacation but when I come back... 2 chapters for you guys!

Anyways hope you liked it and I'll see you all later! Bye!


End file.
